I don't want to die again
by FeastofDeath
Summary: The trouble with the future was finally over and everyone was back to the present time. However, what happens when Tsuna travels back to the future and realizes he still dies? Will he be able to change the outcome once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Just made this account today, so sorry if I have no author's picture yet. Yeah posting this when KHR is about to end is sort of a bad timing. Sorry about that! Well, I hope everyone enjoys anyway. Thanks!

**Summary: **The trouble with the future was finally over and everyone was back to the present time. However, what happens when Tsuna travels back to the future and realizes he still dies? Will he be able to change the outcome once more?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Lambo come back here!" Tsuna yelled as he chased the annoying yet somehow loveable cow down the stairs.

"Nyahaha! You have to catch Lambo-san first." He shouted as he scattered the grape ball-like candies around. Of course, Tsuna being Tsuna tripped ungracefully to the floor.

"Ack!" Tsuna groaned as he fell face-flat on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his sore face. "I-Itte…"

It has been three weeks since they came back from the future. Tsuna's battles as a middle schooler in a warped future had finally ended and the brunet couldn't feel anymore relieved. Gone were the days of endless worry and sleepless nights. He no longer had to worry about his friends being in constant jeopardy and he no longer had to live each day with guilt eating his stomach. But most of all, he no longer had to carry the weight of the burden of innocent people's deaths on his shoulders… including his own.

Tsuna shivered from unknown coldness.

Thinking back, it was scary to have found himself in the dark small space of his coffin. It was even scarier to find out that he died before he could make a life for himself, before he could have a wife and children. Tsuna died at the age of twenty-four. He died before he reached the prime of his life.

Tsuna got up still rubbing his face as he heard Lambo cheer in the other room. The brunet leaned down and dusted his pants as he sighed. "Lambo if you don't come out, I'll tell mom!"

Lambo peeked out of the door and stuck out his tongue. "Bleh!" He ran out of the kitchen carrying his bazooka as a weapon of defense.

"Hey!" Tsuna said as he grabbed the bazooka from the young cow. The young boss raised it above his head, out of the Bovino's reach. Lambo cried as he jumped and flailed around. "I won't give this back unless you take a bath."

Lambo frowned at the teen before he lifted his foot to step on the brunet's foot. Thankfully, Tsuna was fast enough to dodge the oncoming attack, however his swift motion caused him to hit his foot on the wall behind him. Tears formed at the corner of brown eyes as Tsuna breathed out, "Ow…"

"Hahaha… ha…" Lambo tried to laugh but there were also tears at the corner of his eyes because he stomped his foot too hard on the floor.

"Stop laughing when you're in pain too!" Tsuna said as he turned and limped to his room with the bazooka still in his arms. He didn't notice that it was wet.

The brunet locked the door of his room once he was inside, and placed the bazooka down. He went to his closet and proceeded to change clothes. He, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were going to Takesushi. They wanted to treasure the peaceful days as long as they could.

However, as Tsuna was pulling the shirt over his head, he suddenly stumbled. He took a few steps back to steady himself but then another large obstacle hindered him he found himself falling…

POOF!

* * *

POOF!

Tsuna took a deep breath when he felt himself land on a solid ground. He pulled his shirt down and exhaled in relief that he could finally see what was going on. His eyes blinked at the unwelcomed darkness and he looked around in confusion.

_Was there a power shortage? _Was his first logical thought. However this thought was overturned when he abruptly remembered that it was still day time and it wasn't this dark in his room even without the lights. The brunet shook his head as he remembered that Lambo's bazooka was conveniently placed behind him when he fell back.

"So I must be back in the future again…" Tsuna thought out loud as he tried to sit up but then his head hit something hard. "O-Ouch!" He said and this time he extended his hands to see what was on top of him. He felt something budge and he began to think in confusion. "What's my future self doing in a place like this?" He thought. But then his eyes widened when he realized the familiarity of the situation.

Shaking hands pushed the budging piece of wood in front of him and the lid gave way as Tsuna sat up fearfully. However, instead of a forest, a dark room with black walls, floor, ceiling, white flowers and candles met his sights.

The brunet looked down and his eyes widened even more when his greatest fear was realized.

_This is…_

* * *

**Setting: **Ten years into the future, Vongola Mansion in Japan

"Here is the report about our territory in Spain." Gokudera said blankly as he handed out the documents to the guardians. He looked terrible, his eyes were dead, his skin pale, and his hair messy as though he hadn't combed it for several days.

Chrome accepted the documents and handed them out blindly to the other guardians. Her own eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Ryohei took the documents the female guardian offered, not really aware of what he was doing.

Hibari seemed more annoyed than usual so Chrome just placed the document in front of him.

As Lambo took the documents, his face scrunched up, looking as though he was willing himself not to cry.

Yamamoto took the documents from Chrome with a nod. His face was unsmiling and his expression hard and scary as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

Everyone except Hibari began to browse through the documents quietly. Gokudera opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped himself and shook his head. The individual expressions on each of the guardians' faces told him that no one would be listening to what he had to say.

The tense atmosphere in the room was interrupted when the speaker in the room came on.

"Everyone." It was Ginannini. "T-There's an i-intruder…" His voice was cracking as he sniffled and continued to speak. "T-There's an intruder in j-jyuudaime's-" But the mechanic was cut off when he began bawling.

Gokudera sighed. "Spanner, tell us the situation." The storm said, knowing that the ex-millefiore would be somewhere near.

"Ah." Spanner's voice seemed to be more emotionless than before. "An intruder was detected in Vongola's coffin room."

The guardians looked up stunned as they exchanged looks. The other's faces became grave and Gokudera's expression turned into anger. Even in death, their boss was still being hunted by assassins and spies?

"Is the intruder, the usual?" Yamamoto asked in a serious voice that effectively dropped the temperature in the room.

"Unknown." Spanner answered.

"How did he extremely get in Sawada's-" Ryohei momentarily choked at the name. "-room?"

"He seemed to have appeared out of thin air." Spanner replied and there were shuffling noises. "We can't see what's going on in there. It's the only room with no security cameras after all."

"Appeared out of thin air?" Gokudera stated as he placed a hand under his chin. Hibari had his arms crossed but there was little interest in his eyes.

"You mean, like how the cow herbivore's younger self usually appear?" Hibari stated and at that, everyone's eyes widened.

"I-It couldn't be…" Chrome said in a shaky voice as tears began to gather at the corner of her visible eye.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto's said as his fists clenched.

"Vongola… " Lambo said and his eyes became teary. "Was it my bazooka? Did it get him by accident in the past?"

"Let's stop standing around and head there immediately!" Gokudera said as he stood up. "If this is really jyuudaime from the past then we only have five minutes!"

"Octopus head is extremely right! Let's go!" Ryohei said, pumped up with energy for the first time in days.

Lambo opened the door in a hurry and the guardians began to sprint down the hallways towards Tsuna's coffin room. Hibari was just walking behind them not wanting to lose his cool like his fellow guardians.

_Boss, please let it be you!_

This was everyone wished deep in their hearts as they drew closer to the truth.

* * *

Tsuna shakily stepped out of his –insert shudder here- coffin as he looked around at the dimly lit room. Without his consent, tears began to form at the corner of his eyes as he reached up a hand to rub away the forming liquid.

This can't be happening! Not _again_!

This was Tsuna's thoughts as he looked around with a fearful expression. Why was it that whenever he went to the future, he always finds himself dead? Why?

The brunet walked around the room and cringed at the scent of candles and white orchids in the air. It smelled like death.

_Wait. _Tsuna froze. The worst case scenario immediately entered his thoughts. _What about everyone else? Are they alright? Are there another mass of people lying dead somewhere too?_

Too stunned by words, too surprised at his thoughts, and just downright tired, Tsuna's knees buckled and he fell into a kneel and unable to help himself, the tears ran down freely from his eyes.

This couldn't be happening _again_! He couldn't bear to undergo another hardship _with his guardians in tow! _They've had enough troubles for a lifetime! And besides, what was the use of Uni sacrificing herself to bring everyone back?

"No…" Tsuna moaned as he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. _Not again._

_He didn't want another person dying in front of him to bring everyone back to life. He didn't want to be helpless as he watches everyone he loves and holds dear suffering._

_Please tell me this is all a dream._

And with these depressing thoughts, the brunet was only vaguely aware of the sound of the door opening.

* * *

They were panting by the time they arrived in front of the double-oaked doors of Tsuna's coffin room. You'd think that after ten years of brutal training under Reborn and Dino they'd be fitter. But it wasn't the adrenaline rush that was making them pant, it wasn't exhaustion that made their muscles suddenly stiff… It was the thought of seeing Tsuna again. It was the thought that they have been given another chance to protect their young boss or at least tell him of what happened so that he may change the future himself.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera laid a hand on the cold wooden door. They had always visited this room separately. He and the guardians all needed alone time to talk to Tsuna for themselves, to apologize, to shed tears without feeling embarrassed, without anyone else seeing them so weak and defenseless.

"Gokudera, we should open it now." Yamamoto said as he also placed a hand on the door. "We only have five minutes.

Not even bothering to snap at the rain guardian, the tired storm just nodded as he and the rain guardian pushed the doors open.

Behind them, the rest of the guardians, excluding Hibari, prayed feverishly that it was indeed the young Tsuna waiting on the other side, and not another one of those exclusive assassins checking if the brunet was really dead.

Because, boy, _would it be_ a blood bath if it did turn out to be just another assassin.

* * *

Their meeting was mostly silence, wide-eyes staring, and unvoiced words.

The door just opened, Tsuna of course automatically looked up as his older guardians stumbled into the room in their haste to see him. The Vongola got up shakily as his expression scrunched up in half-sadness and half-happiness at seeing them.

The guardians turned to him, looking at him from head to toe, making sure that it wasn't an illusion that their boss was really in front of them. Their hands were shaking from wanting to reach out, their lips formed words but their voice could not come out.

Tsuna was the first one to speak. And he said in a weak and shaking voice, "E-Everyone…?"

The sound of the voice that has yet to reach maturity, triggered many actions.

Chrome gasped as she placed her hands to cover her mouth in shock. She fell unto a kneel, her legs no longer supporting her weight. Lambo finally let go of the tears he was holding back and just started bawling outright. Hibari shook his head in exasperation but there was a small smile on his face as he turned away. Ryohei bent down to help the female mist guardian but he was sniffling as well. Gokudera and Yamamoto, being Tsuna's bestest and closest friends ran up to him while calling his name.

"TSUNA!"

"JYUUDAIME!"

The brunet was only able to open his mouth before he was enveloped into the arms of his two, much taller and muscular, guardians.

"You're alive… you're really alive…" Tsuna heard Yamamoto mutter as he placed a hand on the rain's arm.

"I-I'm so sorry jyuudaime! I failed you! I couldn't protect you!" Gokudera began to say out loud. His voice was shaking with regret but there was relief mixed into it.

"B-Boss…" Chrome's visible eyes filled with tears as they ran down her cheeks while Ryohei supported her while approaching Tsuna.

"Sawada, it's good to see you're doing well." Ryohei commented as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"V-Vongola!" Lambo said crying uncoolly, as he approached his brother model. He tried to grab on to Tsuna despite Yamamoto and Gokudera being there. "You're really here Vongola!"

Hibari leaned against the door, the expression of irritation on his face gone.

"Everyone, you're alright." Tsuna said and he smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. "That's a relief."

At those words, everyone's face scrunched up in regret, sadness, and guilt.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, immediately noticing the tense silence.

Yamamoto expression softened as he patted the brunet on the head. "Those words…You really are Tsuna… "

Confusion passed Tsuna's face and Gokudera immediately intervened. "It's nothing you should worry about jyuudaime." The storm guardian said hurriedly as he flashed Yamamoto a quick glare. "The baseball idiot is just saying random stuff again."

Yamamoto laughed. And since it was his first laugh in days, everyone stared at him stunned. "It's been awhile since you last called me 'baseball idiot' Gokudera."

The Italian's expression softened but he then he said fiercely, "No need to get sentimental about it."

Yamamoto laughed and Chrome and the others couldn't help but smile at that. The two people most closest to Tsuna were finally back to themselves.

"Hey, Sawada, not that I'm timing your arrival or anything… But hasn't it been past five minutes yet?" Ryohei asked and everyone turned their attention towards their young boss.

The brunet looked at his watch and his brown eyes widened. "You're right. It has!" _Don't tell me I'm stuck in the future again!_

Unable to help themselves, everyone became a bit happy at Tsuna's case. They get to spend a little time with their boss.

"It seems that my younger self did something to the bazooka again." Lambo said clearing his throat proudly.

"But then, what about my future self?" Tsuna thought in panic. "What if Reborn or someone finds him in my room and…?"

They knew that if any of their younger selves find a dead Tsuna in the Sawada household, the whole Family would be in an uproar but then… wouldn't it successfully change the past and prevent them from being unable to protect their boss again?

"No, don't worry about it Vongola." Lambo sighed and everyone turned to him. "The bazooka doesn't exchange a living person with a-" Lambo choked. "-nonliving one. No one replaced you in the past, like what happened to Reborn before."

_Then I'll just end up missing. _Tsuna thought. _But then they'll find the bazooka and I'm sure Reborn can put two and two together._

While Tsuna was thinking this, the guardians, being livelier after hearing that their boss was going to stay for a while, began planning where Tsuna will sleep.

"As I thought, jyuudaime should stay with me, his right-hand man!" Gokudera argued.

"No! Sawada should extremely stay with me since he's my extreme younger brother!" Ryohei roared.

"We're the same age, and since Vongola will obviously be borrowing my clothes, he should stay with me!" Lambo said in a defiant tone.

Since Chrome was a girl, she couldn't join in the argument and Hibari had no interest at all in rooming with a herbivore.

"Maa… maa… everyone calm down." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna was still squeezed in between him and Gokudera. The bomber frowned at that and he pulled Tsuna's arm while Yamamoto laughed and placed an arm around the brunet's shoulder.

However, their conversation was interrupted when Tsuna's stomach began to grumble. Tsuna's face flushed as everyone turned to stare at him. "Uhm…"

"Boss, are you hungry?" Chrome asked in worry.

"W-Well, I was supposed to be heading to Takesushi with Gokudera and Yamamoto but then… this happened." Tsuna said in embarrassment.

"Don't worry jyuudaime! I'll take care of it! I'll have the chefs prepare your favorite food!" The storm said before rushing off.

_Chefs? _Tsuna repeated with eyes wide. Yamamoto laughed again as he led the brunet out of the room.

"Let's go Tsuna. We shouldn't stay in here for too long." Yamamoto said as they walked. Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei, and HIbari followed them. Chrome closed the door to Tsuna's coffin room with a frown before following them to the dining room.

"So, how's everything in the past? Is it still okay?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna nodded numbly.

"Yeah, everyone is enjoying the peace." Tsuna said with a nod and then he added uncertainly. "Yamamoto, uhm, is there anyone…?"

Yamamoto stared at him, comprehending what he was trying to say.

Tsuna swallowed. "Is your f-father okay?"

Understanding flooded the amber eyes and Yamamoto nodded. "Yes. No one else we know is dead Tsuna, don't worry."

Tsuna felt relief seep in his tired bones before followed by grief. Was he the only one who died in this era before his time?

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he frowned. "I'm sorry Tsuna."

The brunet looked up curiously. "Yamamoto?"

"It's our fault everything ended up this way." Yamamoto fists clenched as he bit his lip. "We should've noticed something…"

Behind Yamamoto, the four other guardians were quiet. They had grave looks on their faces as well.

"Wha-?" But before Tsuna could finish his question, the door in front of them opened and an older Giannini and Spanner came out.

Giannini appeared to be crying while Spanner was as emotionless as ever beside him.

"Giannini!" Yamamoto called out. The Vongola mechanic looked up.

"Yamamoto-sama…" His eyes were full of tears so it took awhile for him to comprehend the person Yamamoto had an arm around on. Black eyes widened as Giannini dropped the handkerchief he was using to blow his nose. "J-J-J-J-J-Jyuudaime!"

Giannini rushed towards the stunned tenth at top speed. Behind him, Spanner was also looking wide-eyed at the young Vongola. His own lollipop dropped to the floor in shock.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna said before he was suddenly tackled by the over-enthusiastic mechanic. Thankfully, Yamamoto was behind him to steady him.

"JYUUDAIME!" Giannini cried out as he squeezed the life out of Tsuna.

"G-Giannini…" Tsuna said as he patted the mechanic on the back. Brown eyes turned to the ex-Millefiore behind the Vongola mechanic and he smiled. "Spanner."

Spanner's eyes widened before it softened and he gave a small smile. "As expected of you Vongola, to cheat death."

Tsuna looked sheepish. "I-I didn't cheat death though, it's just the bazooka…"

"Right, right…" Spanner said waving off the other's embarrassment. "Either way, it's good to have you back Vongola. The mansion was becoming boring without you around."

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna said his eyes saddening. Noticing this, Yamamoto immediately pulled the brunet out of Giannini's arms. "Maa, we have a lot of time to catch up later for now why don't we head to the dining room to eat?" The rain guardian said, easing the tension.

"That's right! We should celebrate jyuudaime's return!" Giannini said as he enthusiastically ran to the kitchen, willing to eat now that his appetite was back.

Speaking of appetite, Tsuna looked at his guardians who were chatting happily with each other. They seemed thinner and paler than they really were. Even onii-san and Yamamoto who were both tanned from head to toe had taken an unhealthy color…

_It's our fault everything ended up this way. We should've noticed something…_

What did Yamamoto mean by that?

* * *

Lunch time was the most eventful gathering Tsuna had ever seen.

His guardians were in the happiest state Tsuna had ever seen them and his heart ached at the thought of what will happen when he left again. He resolved that whenever he got the chance, he would try to pop back into the future as much as he could.

"Jyuudaime look!" Gokudera said holding up a book of UFOs the brunet had never seen before. "You gave this book to me on my last birthday. This is a limited edition book that was hard to get but you lined up in seven different stores with about 300 customers getting the same book just to get one for me."

"A-Ah, r-really?" Tsuna stated but it really wasn't _him_ who did all that-

Suddenly hands grabbed Tsuna's small ones and the brunet looked up perplexed. "I never got around to showing how thankful I really am jyuudaime." The storm's tone had taken a sadder route as he looked at Tsuna.

_But I didn't do that._ He wanted to say. It was his future self they should be thanking-

But then again, maybe they already thanked him but his future self was already dead when they did.

"Sawada…" Ryohei suddenly called the attention of the young brunet. Ryohei's face was flushed from drinking a bottle of wine. "I also never got to thank you for protecting my sister and for reassuring me when things got too much." The sun guardian gripped tightly the wine glass he was holding.

"Vongola," This time it was Lambo who was sniffling. "Thank you too for looking after I-pin, Fuuta, and I when we were younger. I know we were a nuisance but you loved us anyway."

"Lambo, onii-san…" Tsuna stated with a sad look on his face.

"Boss, Mukuro-sama and I are also thankful for you for taking us in." Chrome said her visible eye teary. "These past few years were the happiest I- we've ever been."

Hibari said nothing and just crossed his arms.

Suddenly an arm draped over Tsuna's shoulder and he looked up to see sad amber eyes. "Maa, it looks like everyone drank a bit too much wine." Even as he said that, it looked like he wanted to say something as well.

"Yamamoto, what about you?" Tsuna asked swallowing against the tears as he smiled shakily. "Do you want to say something?"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed before he pulled the stunned brunet into a hug. "Just thank you Tsuna… for being my best friend."

Tsuna's eyes softened sadly as he looked at his once lively guardians become somber.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Notes: **Dying again is such a pain especially after all the hardships that happened just to make sure everyone is alive. But you can't reset life and sometimes there's nothing you can do but just pray and pray everyday. But then, will Tsuna be able to do something to change the future once more? How will the past guardians react? Will Tsuna even tell them? These questions might be answered if you reviewed! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Been busy! Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciated it!

**Summary: **The trouble with the future was finally over and everyone was back to the present time. However, what happens when Tsuna travels back to the future and realizes he still dies? Will he be able to change the outcome once more?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Is jyuudaime really sure?" 24-year-old Gokudera said bouncing excitedly as Tsuna headed to the storm's room. "Jyuudaime really wants to sleep in my room?"

"Yeah." Tsuna sighed at the question which had been repeated several times. "I'm sure Gokudera-kun." He said as he tugged the slightly large cow printed pajamas he was wearing.

"I'm honored jyuudaime!" Gokudera said, still a little giddy from the alcohol intake. The storm immediately opened the door to his room and hastily began arranging the littlest disturbances in his room as he persuaded Tsuna to sleep on his bed rather than on the futon.

"N-No Gokudera-kun y-you should…" Tsuna stated feebly but Gokudera had that look on his face (dubbed the 'right-hand man look') that just made the brunet accept the arrangements.

After settling on Gokudera's comfortable bed, the bomber went to his personal bathroom to shower as Tsuna looked around in the room. However he was suddenly roused from his observation when someone knocked timidly on the door.

Seeing as Gokudera was still busy, Tsuna got up and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Lambo in the same pair of cow-printed pajamas as him, hugging a pillow while looking at him.

"Hey Vongola." Lambo said as he looked past the brunet and into the room. "Is Gokudera-shi showering?" When Tsuna nodded, the young Bovino entered the room immediately, closing the door quietly. "Good. Now I can ask you without disruption… Can I sleep here for the night?"

"Wha-?" But Tsuna was distracted from answering when another knock resounded on the door. Tsuna rushed to open the door and this time it was Ryohei with two pillows under his arms. He was wearing some comfy pajama bottoms and a sleeveless white shirt.

"Oh! You're already here Lambo! Extreme!" The older sun guardian said. "And I thought I thought of the extreme idea first!"

"O-Onii-san-?"

"Boss I'm here too." Chrome said as she peered shyly from behind Ryohei. She was wearing some violet pajama bottom and long-sleeved top with lavender imprints.

"C-Chrome? B-But you're a girl-!"

There was a sound of the door opening. "Jyuudaime is something-?" Gokudera said as he came out of the shower dressed in a red pair of jogging pants and gray shirt. "What the hell turf-top and ahoshi? What are you doing here?"

"We're having an extreme sleep over!" Ryohei shouted, outside, Hibari was leaning against the wall yawning since he was dragged by the sun guardian. He was wearing the traditional black yukatta for night time.

Gokudera face-palmed himself. "Damn it, the only person missing now is…"

"Hey Tsuna I brought you some milk- Arre?" The door opened wider revealing Yamamoto carrying a tray with two mugs of milk. "Eh? What's everyone doing here with pillows?"

"Well I came here to sleep next to Vongola." Lambo said honestly.

"We came for an extreme sleep over!" Ryohei shouted. "And Hibari's outside!" But then the cloud guardian had already disappeared when he deemed the place to be too 'crowded'.

"U-Uhm…" Chrome said shyly.

"Guys…" Tsuna sighed but in the inside he was smiling with exasperation.

"Well, since almost everyone is here, we can just sleep over in Gokudera's room like onii-san said." Yamamoto said, being the rain that resolved conflicts.

"Wha-?" Gokudera said, wanting to protest vehemently.

"YEAH!" Ryohei pumped his fist while Lambo smiled. Chrome giggled at Gokudera's downfallen expression.

"Maa… I'll go get my pillow." Yamamoto said as he trusted the tray to Tsuna before going.

* * *

And so, that was how it ended up this way.

He, Tsuna, was lying on the bed with Lambo hugging his arm, Ryohei grabbing his foot, Gokudera protectively holding his hand and Yamamoto sleeping on his stomach. Chrome was a bit farther apart from the boys since she was the only girl but her fingers were touching Tsuna's fingers as she slept.

Tsuna sighed as he felt Lambo's grip on him tighten and Gokudera growled in his sleep like some overprotective mama bear. He smiled though as he looked at his guardians around him, not wanting to let go of him even for a moment.

Even though he wanted to stay and make them happy, he knew that he only had limited time in the future…

Already he was feeling like he was fading…

But then Tsuna was distracted from his thoughts when he felt a presence by the door. Gokudera's door opened quietly and a small and familiar hand peeked through it, urging Tsuna to get up and go after the owner.

Resolved to know what was happening (although Tsuna already had an idea who it was), Tsuna gently sat up and pried the fingers and arms holding him. He took a pillow and replaced it with his arm that Lambo was previously hugging. Then he took another pillow and placed it on Gokudera's searching hands.

"Jyuudaime's so soft…" Gokudera mumbled as he continued to sleep. Tsuna took another pillow and placed it underneath Yamamoto's head as the rain guardian tensed ever-so slightly at the change. The brunet took another pillow and pried off Ryohei's hand that had a hold of his foot and replaced it with a pillow.

Brushing his fingers over Chrome's for the last time, Tsuna got up from the bed and nimbly made his way to the open door.

"Hello?" Tsuna called out to the empty hall as he closed the door behind him. He looked at the window and saw a small silhouette of someone familiar. "Reborn?"

The silhouette turned and Reborn's familiar smirking face greeted him. "I see you've improved No-good Tsuna."

"Reborn." Tsuna said relieved as he approached his tutor. "Where have you been? Why did you come only now?"

"Too many questions." Reborn said and Tsuna braced for the oncoming kick but it never came. The brunet looked at his tutor perplexed by his lack of violence.

"Reborn?"

"When I heard that you got switched with your future self I came as fast as I could." Reborn said quietly. "I thought the same as those idiots…" He said pointing to Gokudera's room. "I thought that I could tell you how you died and help you keep yourself alive…"

Tsuna continued to watch his tutor silently.

"But then I realized something baka-Tsuna." Reborn said as he stared at Tsuna. "I realized that this was just like the last time, when I came to the future and found you dead in a coffin in the middle of a forest. You probably staged this death like the last one."

"Wha-?"

"Don't ask me what you were thinking because I don't know." Reborn stated. "The only one who knows what you were thinking is yourself. Like what the future Yamamoto told you before in that twisted future with Byakuran in it. No one knew what the older Tsuna was thinking when he destroyed the rings… He hoped that you, the past Tsuna, knew at least… but I guess you don't have the answer."

Tsuna gulped silently as he looked at Reborn's weary features.

"I don't know what you were thinking at that time dame-Tsuna but please remember when you plan these grand schemes of yours…" Reborn said as he gave Tsuna a hard stare. "That your life just doesn't belong to only you…"

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"When you die, all the people who cares about you and love you also feel like a huge part of them died with you. If you don't want to hurt anyone then think about them first before you go off sacrificing your life like it didn't matter." Reborn's eyes shadowed. "But if sacrificing your life is something you can't avoid… If destiny really has to take away your life… you still shouldn't sit around doing nothing. Fight it!"

"Reborn?" Tsuna said, shocked.

"You were the one who told me to keep finding a solution to the arcobaleno curse. You were the one who told me to fight destiny. Who would believe what _you_ say if you don't even try doing your own advice?" Reborn gritted his teeth.

"I don't-" Tsuna said in confusion but then Reborn sighed.

"Of course you don't know…" Reborn said as his eyes shadowed. "Just remember Dame-Tsuna, that if you have a problem or anything… I want you to _tell_ us, your family. We can help you. Don't carry the burden by yourself."

Tsuna looked at the arcobaleno, surprised. "Y-Yeah, I-I'll keep that in mind. And Reborn…"

The arcobaleno looked at his student who smiled but then Reborn's eyes widened when the other was suddenly surrounded by pink smoke.

POOF!

_Tell everyone thank you for me…_

Reborn bit his lip as his expression shadowed.

"Stupid Tsuna, _we_ should be thanking _you_."

* * *

POOF!

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

The brunet coughed slightly at the smoke as he waved it away and he was met by the sight of his two younger best friends sitting in front of the bazooka.

"I see you're finally back no-good Tsuna." Reborn said with his arms crossed and his expression suspicious.

Oops, he might be wondering why no one replaced Tsuna in this time.

"Jyuudaime, it looks like the bazooka malfunctioned because ahoshi dumped it in water." Gokudera explained. "That's why you were gone for more than five minutes."

Yamamoto laughed. "You really scared us Tsuna. Disappearing out of nowhere and with no one replacing you here, we thought something like Byakuran happened again. We nearly jumped into the bazooka."

_Thank goodness that you didn't_. The brunet sighed in relief.

"Since it wasn't the whole mishap with Byakuran, and we know the bazooka malfunctioned because of the water… that leaves the question of why no one replaced you here dame-Tsuna." Reborn's eyes narrowed. "Did something happen in the future again?"

The brunet gulped. "I…"

_Just remember Dame-Tsuna, that if you have a problem or anything… I want you to tell us, your family. We can help you. Don't carry the burden by yourself._

"It was because…" Tsuna bit his lip. "You see in the future I…"

_Don't._

The brunet's eyes widened as images of his beaten up friends in the future flashed in his mind. He remembered all the suffering, all the injuries and worry.

_Don't tell them._

Tsuna felt his hands clenched and suddenly the brunet felt his mouth move on his own, felt lies tumble out in his confusion.

"I'm not sure why no replaced me here." Tsuna's said shaking slightly. "Future Gokudera and Yamamoto said that I was supposed to be sleeping when they last saw me, so maybe the future me not appearing is part of the malfunction."

"Oh! I see!" Gokudera said, ready to believe whatever words the young boss said. "Then it's all that stupid cow's fault that I didn't get to see the future jyuudaime!"

"Ahaha! Too bad! I would've liked to see the grown-up Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned.

"Hm." Reborn said not convinced but then he shook his head. "Well, have you had anything to eat yet?"

"Y-Yeah, they fed me well there." Tsuna said tiredly as he felt guilt override his senses.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyebrows crinkled at the change in Tsuna's tone.

"Was there some sort of celebration or something?" Reborn asked and Tsuna smiled bitterly.

"Something like that…" Tsuna stated and he got up dusting his pants. "A-Anyway, I'm going to get changed." He said referring to the cow-printed pajamas he was wearing.

"Yeah, well since it's late the two of us will be heading back." Yamamoto said as he stood up.

"Actually, I think I'll stay here for the night. I've already asked okaa-sama." Gokudera said and Yamamoto shrugged.

"I'll go with you Yamamoto. Dame-Tsuna be a proper host to Gokudera and bring out an extra futon." Reborn said to the brunet who nodded.

"Hai… Hai…" Tsuna said as he went out of his room to change in the bathroom.

* * *

Tsuna stayed awake the whole night as he stared at the ceiling wondering what could've made him say those lies to his best friends and tutor. Was he really afraid that they'd figure it out? He probably didn't want anything like the future happening again.

Everyone injured, beaten up, fighting for people who had already died… He didn't want them t go through that again. And besides, what were they going to do when they found out?

Reborn would take it seriously and station guards around Tsuna. He'd try to observe Tsuna more and do some unnecessary things again. Gokudera would just hate himself when he found aout that Tsuna died again, and Yamamoto… the other didn't even know he died in the other future…

Brown eyes strayed towards the pink bazooka left in the room earlier and resolve set Tsuna's lips into a firm line.

Since he can't get help from the present, he was going to go back to the future, whatever it takes.

* * *

It was Sunday. Everyone was out of the house and Tsuna was left alone in his room, claiming he wanted to be left alone with homework and studying. This got a weird look from Reborn but a happy one from Nana as she dragged everyone out of the house to help the brunet in studying.

Tsuna hoped she could keep Reborn away long enough.

Tugging his clothes self-consciously (he was wearing his favorite blue hoodie and some cargo pants) the brunet looked at the bazooka and took a deep breath. He had a small bag with him containing his books so that when Reborn came home to question him later, he would be able to answer.

Walking over to the bazooka, Tsuna closed his eyes and shot himself.

POOF!

* * *

POOF!

Not even bothering to pause to see if he was in the right place, Tsuna pushed and felt the top give way as he sat up and found himself in the familiar dark room.

Shivering at the coldness, Tsuna climbed out of the coffin and stumbled as he ran towards the door. He had no time to waste in finding his guardians. He pushed the door open with force as he ran through the huge hallways looking for any indication that his guardians were near.

However he was barely able to run a few feet when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

Brown eyes widened in shock as he felt the strong hand choking him and a blade was pointed at his neck. The knife was so sharp that it drew out blood, trickling form Tsuna's neck to his shirt, tainting it.

"Are you the Vongola Decimo?" A harsh voice whispered in his ear and Tsuna struggled harder but it just made the blade dig in deeper on his neck. This effectively stopped his struggling. "It can't be. The Decimo is dead, and he is older than you. Perhaps you are the unidecimo? The Decimo's secret son?"

Tsuna thought this assassin was stupid. Because seriously how could he answer with a hand covering his mouth? The brunet tried to claw the arm away and he tried to bite the hand but the glove the other was wearing prevented the pain to register.

"Hn, either way, it won't make much of a difference if I kill you will it?" The assassin stated as he traced the blade down Tsuna's neck successfully creating a scar and making more blood trickle down the other's neck. "I'll find out your identity later…"

Tsuna winced at the pain and he felt his struggles weaken.

"Not so fast." Tsuna's eyes widened at the voice but before the assassin could plunge the knife into him, said knife was suddenly halved in two and its sharp blade upper part fell onto the floor with a loud 'clang'.

A second after that happened, the assassin was pulled away from the weakened brunet and was tied down to the floor, as a familiar teen with horns sat on top of the other constricting his movements.

Tsuna got up with a hand on his neck, and his eyes widened in relief when he saw his guardians glaring at the assassin that very nearly took away his life.

"Sneaking in here was the worst mistake of your life." Gokudera growled as he pointed a gun at the other.

Ryohei was tightening the bandages around his fists as he looked at the man on the floor who was shaking in fear.

Tsuna's mouth opened, telling his guardians to stop but then Chrome blocked his vision as she kneeled down and covered the Vongola's ears while she hugged him.

"Boss." She said just as Gokudera pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The brunet buried his face into Chrome's shoulder as Hibari called for clean-up.

"Boss, we're glad you're safe." Chrome murmured and Tsuna felt other hands helping in carrying him up and the sound of Gokudera's panicked voice at the blood on his neck.

Tsuna trembled delicately as he was carried away from the bloody scene.

* * *

"Here this'll make you feel better." Yamamoto said as he offered the young boss tea. Tsuna weakly shook his head as he shivered despite the blankets around him. Bandage was rolled delicately around his thin neck.

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged frowns at the other's reaction.

"Jyuudaime, we're sorry for making you experience something so terrible." Gokudera said as he kneeled beside the other. "But we're really glad that you came back."

"Yeah Sawada. Imagine our shock when we woke up and you weren't there." Ryohei stated with a grin.

"Vongola, you could've at least left a note you know." Lambo said with a 'hmph'. Smiling weakly Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that Lambo." Tsuna said as he accepted the tea and Yamamoto smiled at the other gently.

"Herbivore." Hibari said and Tsuna looked up in surprise. "Tell me, if you have gone back to the past and with the knowledge you possessed from the future, why has nothing changed? Why are you still dead?"

Tsuna put down his cup, eyes wide as the Gokudera glared at Hibari for his probing questions.

"Boss, cloud man's right. Didn't you tell anyone about…?" Chrome choked and she rubbed her visible eye.

Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes. "I-I didn't want to tell them." He said.

The guardians' eyes widened.

"But jyuudaime! We could've helped you! _I _could've done something! I would-!" Gokudera began but Tsuna stopped him.

"What good would changing the past do?" Tsuna asked tiredly. He put down his cup and buried his face in his hands. "I didn't want everyone to go through the same thing they did in the future."

"But we won't Tsuna!" Yamamoto insisted. "We won't go through that again I promise you! We just want to protect you and laugh with you in the future-!"

"But I'm just one person…" Tsuna said in a small voice."Just one person… It's not worth it…"

Silence.

"Boss, I thought…" Chrome broke the silence. "I thought you were going to help us to get our boss back. To get _you_ back…"

"What changed your mind Vongola?" Lambo stated as his hands formed fists. "Why are you so eager to leave us?"

"I just thought that, if I still die even after we've already defeated Byakuran then I guess it'sjust supposed to happen…" Tsuna began.

"Stop lying Sawada!" Ryohei shouted, surprising the young brunet. "We _know _you. You're lying."

"I'm not-"

"Of course he's lying. Mafia bosses are liars after all." Mist suddenly formed beside Chrome and Tsuna blinked when he came face-to-face with older Mukuro once more.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna squeaked and instead of standing in front of Tsuna like his past self usually did, the bomber just glared at the other.

"Here again pineapple head?" He said with a frown.

Mukuro ignored the insult and continued. "The Vongola changed his decision after seeing youmafia exterminate that assassin. He thinks he turned you into killers."

Tsuna paled as eyes turned to him for confirmation. He shook his head."W-Why are you…?"

"Tsuna it was to protect you! That person has also killed a lot of people." Yamamoto convinced the brunet and Tsuna's blood ran cold at the words that came out of the other's mouth.

"Jyuudaime, it was _our _choice to do that. You didn't turn us into killers. It's just that in the mafia things like that must happen." Gokudera placed a hand on the thin arm. The brunet twitched.

Lambo also inserted his say. "Vongola, we couldn't let him kill you. After laying a hand on you he deserved to die-"

"STOP!" Tsuna stood up, surprising his friends. "Stop saying that! Things like that _don't _just happen! You can't just go and kill someone like that!" He was shaking, sweating, these people… he didn't know them. They couldn't be what his friends turned out to be after ten years with him. They couldn't be…

"He would've killed you Sawada!" Ryohei protested.

"But killing him would've made you just like him!" Disbelieving brown eyes turned to each of them making everyone flinch at the look. Tears gathered in those brown eyes. "I didn't want this." Tsuna closed his eyes as he held up the blanket to cover his eyes.

"We're sorry."Chrome said quietly but Tsuna continued to stand there silently. Hibari had a frown on his face.

"It's just that…" Gokudera gulped down the awkward words. "We were so happy that we got you back…"

"The thought of losing you again…" Yamamoto's hands clenched as he bowed his head. "We couldn't bear to think about it."

"We missed you Vongola." Lambo said in a small voice. "When you died we…"

Silence.

"Stop crying already herbivore." Hibari spoke up finally. "If you don't want us to turn out to be killers, then do something about it." He walked towards the brunet and took away the blanket. Tsuna looked up at Hibari shocked.

The carnivore was looking at him seriously. "Stay alive and make sure we don't turn out to be killers."

It was then that Tsuna finally understood what Reborn said to him.

_Your life doesn't belong to only you…_

These people were the people he had left behind. The ones he had hurt and he had taken something precious from them. The fifteen-year-old brunet still didn't know why his future self died but he knew that what had happened was his responsibility. He was the cause as to why his friends were miserable. That's why…

…he had to do everything he could to make this right again.

Tsuna nodded his head, aware that everyone in the room was looking at him. "A-Ah, I understand."

And for the first time since he arrived today, everyone smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: **About Mukuro, he had been watching since Tsuna arrived. This'll be revealed in the next chapter. Please review again! Thank you!


End file.
